


Primary Colors - Family, Friendship & Love Universe

by sabershadowkat



Series: Family, Friendship & Love [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: "Who picked out those colors?"





	Primary Colors - Family, Friendship & Love Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fabulous, what's missing
> 
> Takes place in the Family, Friendship and Love universe, after Costumes and Love and before Happy Hands in November, 2006.

 

_The first attempt:_

 

Clark stepped in front of the three-way mirror in the enormous wardrobe off their bedroom in the penthouse. He could see Lex, wearing a silvery-violet cashmere v-necked sweater and charcoal trousers, sitting on the low, navy brocade shoe bench in the reflection. Three-quarters of the dark wood and plush burgundy carpeted wardrobe held Lex's expensive suits, shirts, ties, sweaters, casual clothes, and his expansive shoe collection. Clark's section held clothing, both work and everyday, to last about two weeks and he protested every time Lex tried to add to it. In the center of the room stood a multi-drawer pocket square, cuff link and tie clip dresser, with the shoe bench beside it.

Clark turned this way and that in front of the mirror. He wore a mock-up of a uniform, bright red spandex with white modesty/protective briefs and a stylized white House of El symbol across the chest. His feet were encased in red, calf-high boots. He'd chosen the colors to make people think of firemen. "Well, what do you think?" 

"What's missing is the Santa hat." Lex grinned insouciantly at him and stood. "I think I have one around here somewhere." 

 

* * *

 

_The second attempt:_  

 

Clark returned to the wardrobe wearing the colors Lex had chosen: royal purple with silver briefs, boots, and House of El symbol. Lex, now wearing a Santa hat, took one look at him, brought his fist to his mouth, and bit on his knuckle. Clark could see Lex's shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh. Clark put his hands on his hips. "You're the one who picked these colors." 

"And you would look even more fabulous with sequins," Lex managed to say before giving in to open mirth. "Or a feathered boa." 

Clark narrowed his eyes.   "You probably have one of those around here, too."

 

* * *

 

_The third attempt:_

 

Lex was still struggling to untie the purple feathered boa Clark had unearthed from the costume accessory drawer when Clark entered the wardrobe dressed in all black. The House of El symbol was barely visible across Clark's broad chest. Clark studied himself critically in the reflection. He really didn't like black; it reminded him of criminals. But it was a practical color for a uniform and he didn't look too bad in it. 

"What about this one?" Clark asked, shifting his gaze to Lex in the mirror's reflection. 

Lex was staring at Clark with blatant heat in his eyes. Arousal flooded Clark's veins and the uniform became rather tight. "Maybe I'll keep this one for home."

 

* * *

 

_The fourth attempt, a while later:_

 

Lex was lounging indolently on the shoe bench, the santa hat, feathered boa, and black uniform in a pile on the floor beside him, when Clark stepped in front of the mirror wearing the bold colors of blue, yellow and red. Clark tilted his head, examining his reflection. The uniform was bright, like he'd wanted, but was it too much? 

"Who picked out those colors?" Lex asked. 

"Sam." 

Lex's brow furrowed.   "I thought we weren't going to tell him until he was older." 

"I didn't. I asked him what his favorite color was, and he told me 'the primary ones'," Clark said, smoothing a hand over the yellow symbol on his chest. "Then he gave me a lecture on wave frequencies and absorption, and I pretended my four-year-old was not smarter than me even though he is." 

Wearing a soft expression, Lex rose and joined Clark by the mirror. He tugged on Clark's sleeves and brushed invisible lint from the shoulder.   "I think this is the one." 

Clark looked at his reflection wearing their son's chosen colors, and smiled. "Yeah. So do I."

 

 

**End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because now you want to reread it all:
> 
> [Family, Friendship & Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356733%22%22)
> 
> [FFL Expanded Universe Compiled](http://sabershadowkat.com/smallville/ffluniversecomplete.html)
> 
> [FFL Timeline](http://www.sabershadowkat.com/smallville/FFLTimeline.html)


End file.
